The Unova Champion
by TheOneAndOnlyVQ
Summary: White the Unova Champion returns to the Pokemon League but what she isn't expecting is a certain trainer waiting to challenge her for the title.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this a story I chose to write based on my Pokemon Black game. This is a story about the Unova Champion being challenged by a certain trainer. In this story, trainers start their Pokemon journeys when they're 13. It's cool and all but you're giving a 10 year old a creature that can breath fire. Yeah. Not that smart. Also, whenever Pokemon talk, their words are italic. Just to let you know. Enjoy the story.

* * *

The Champion of Unova, White, sat on the beach of Undella Bay, staring at the glittering blue sea that stretched on forever. It's been 3 years since she had started her journey and no other trainer in Unova had been able to best her. She sat on the beach towel, watching ships in the distance when a creature's voice asks,"Sa samur mur rott!" She glances behind her shoulder and smiles at her faithful Samurott. The sea lion-like Pokemon nuzzles her hat which causes her to giggle and stroke Samurott's whiskers.

Samurott had been an Oshawott when she had first claimed him at the beginning of her journey. The 16 year old trainer had raised him to his final evolutionary stage over the 3 years she bonded with him. She stood up and brushed off the sand of her legs. "Okay, Samurott. Time to head back to the Pokemon League." Samurott shook his head and said,"_Must we really head back to that boring place, Miss White? I just stand there, right next to you, while we wait for a trainer to make his way through the Elite Four. Immensely boring._"

White frowned and murmured,"I know you don't like it there but it's my duty as Pokemon Master. Come on, let's go." Samurott sat back on his haunches and crossed his arms. White giggled at the awkward position Samurott sat in. The Formidable Pokemon closed his eyes and said,"Samur samurott." He seemed to be taunting his trainer. His body motions said it all,"_You'll have to move me first_." White rolled her eyes and scampered over to Samurott. She took hold of the seamitar (It's like Oshawott's Scalchop but more advanced.) and slid it quickly out of it's hold.

Samurott's eyes open in alarm and he sees his trainer running off with his shell sword. White glanced over her shoulder as she ran and shouted,"You'll have to catch me first!" The Pokemon gets back onto his four feet and gallops to his retreating trainer. White laughs loudly and the wind carries it across the bay. Samurott pours on the speed and soon catches up to his trainer. He poked her in the back with his horn and shoved her to the ground gently. He used his four legs to hold down her limbs and barked,"_Okay, never do that again! Or I'll show you what a Hydro Pump feels like!" _

White looks straight into the eyes of her starter and apologized,"Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stolen your sword." Samurott ponders over the thought and streams a slightly toned down Water Gun at his master's face. White sputters in the sudden gush of water and laughs,"Okay, okay. I guess I deserved that." Samurott barks happily and he steps off White. White stands up and slips the stolen sword back into Samurott's armor.

White slings off her backpack and says,"I'm truly sorry, Samurott. But we _really _have to return to the Pokemon League." Samurott barks half-heartedly. White slips out Samurott's Pokeball and sends a red laser to her best friend. The Formidable Pokemon dissolves into red light and is sucked back into the capsule, ready for travel. She plops the ball back and grabs a rare ball called a Master Ball.

She smiled at the purple ball and tosses it, saying,"Alright, Reshiram! Come on out!" The angelic dragon Pokemon flew out of his ball and lowered his large furry head to sniff his trainer. White raises a hand and rubs the white fur. She looks into the deep black eyes of the dragon Pokemon and murmurs,"Reshiram, can you fly me back to the Pokemon League?" Reshiram steps back and lets loose a jet of flames. White laughs at the Pokemon who positions himself so she can scamper on.

Soon they are flying in the air, White not even bothering to hang on. Reshiram is an experienced flier who glided with ease. They were at about airplane height, zooming towards the Pokemon League. White wished she didn't have to return but she was, after all, the Pokemon Master. What she didn't expect is a new challenger that waited to fight for the title of Champion of Unova.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, 2nd chapter is starting right. Now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Alright?**

* * *

White flew above the clouds on her friendly Reshiram. Normally, she should've been frozen but the legendary Pokemon's body radiated heat. The brown stone building known as the Pokemon League stood, overlooking a cliff where the misty waves sprayed anyone who stood near. White frowned as Reshiram came in for the descent. She _really_ didn't want to return back into the solitude of the Pokemon League.

Reshiram touched down for the landing and roared to announce that they had returned. White jumped off and landed with grace. The purple Master Ball sat in her palm and she says calmly,"Thank you, Reshiram. Now return." The upper lid of the purple capsule flew open and a red beam encased the legendary dragon. White gapes into the all-seeing eyes of the Pokemon as he disappears into the container.

White walked through the stone pillars and sauntered to the 15 foot statue of Alder, the former Champion. Her head tossed up, she looked into the marble eyes of the statue. She had defeated Alder and claimed the title of Champion from him. Alder stood tall in all his glory with a Pokeball in hand. Alder was still the statue for they were still working on White's statue. Sure, she felt bad that she took the guy's job. Alder had been alright after the battle, White had no idea where in Unova he was but she hoped he was happy.

At the base of the statue was a hand print carved into the pedestal. White pressed her hand to the impression and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and she saw the brilliant blue glow through her eyelids. As if by magic, the floor around her was sinking into the floor but she remained still. The platform was lowered 50 feet below the ground. It settled on the stone floor and her hand slipped to her side. Instantly after she had stepped off, the stone block began grinding it's way back up. Marching off, White climbed the many flights of stairs. The taps of her shoes against the floor echoed on and she kept her eyes trained ahead.

At the very top of the stairs stood a structure similar to the Greek Parthenon. Marble columns held the stone ceiling in place. A white silk blanket was settled smack dab in the middle and White trudged on over. Sitting cross legged on the blanket, she dropped her hands into her lap. Closing her eyes, she feared that the day would drag on without any challengers. It took great strength, courage, and strategy to battle the Elite Four to reach White. She knew for she had done it before.

**2 hours late**r...

White sat like that every single day. Insanely boring. White's eyes fluttered open and she opened her Pokedex, staring at the time. The numbers 7:42 blazed on the red Pokedex's screen. White sighed. A whole day had passed and not a _single _challenger. White stood up on shaky legs and slung her backpack on her shoulders. Leaving the white temple, her eyes trained on the floor. Suddenly, the grinding of stone against stone has her staring up in disbelief. She stared, shocked, at the stone platform that made it's descent towards the ground. The light from Alder's statue flickered off when the rock floor touched the ground. White thought,"Who could it be? Is it Caitlin?" The Unova Champion froze in place as a guy stepped from behind the statue.

The raven-haired trainer was decked out in a white and blue jacket, a Pikachu clinging to his shoulder. The trainer's eyes widened when he spotted White. His mouth broke into a toothy grin and he exclaimed,"Hi! Are you the Champion?" White's heart skipped a beat and she stuttered,"Y-Yeah. I'm the Unova Champion, White. And you are?" The trainer sprinted over to her and stuck out a hand. "Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town. I'm here to challenge you for the title of Champion."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: As a response to my cousin, CuteMochi, I rather have the female character for Pokemon Black/White be called White cause' I think Hilda sounds like a name for a viking. Don't know why but I'm gonna stick with White, thank you very much. Also, whenever Pokemon speak (in.. you know.. Pokemon Talk), their words will be _"typed just like this." _Just to make the story make a bit more sense, White can understand most Pokemon language. It's strange, I know. For the battle, Ash's Pokemon are all on their last evolutionary stage. Example, his Tepig is now a Emboar and so on and so forth. White's Pokemon team is based off mine. So yeah, read and leave a review. K thnx bye.

**Disclaimer: I love Pokemon with a fiery passion but I don't (sadly) own it.**

* * *

White gaped, speechless at the trainer that stood before her. She _really _didn't want to stay any longer in the confined solitude of the Pokemon League, she'd go crazy! But there he was, waiting anxiously for a chance to battle her. White wanted more than anything to tell the trainer to take a hike and challenge her tomorrow but she wouldn't. White sighed and says,"Alright, we usually have a audience to spectate the battle but it's fine if we do it alone. Is there anyone else accompanying you? It's alright for them to watch the battle." The trainer puts a finger to his chin and says,"Uh, okay. There are two people upstairs who couldn't come because the guards outside said that only competitors were allowed through." White nods and responds,"Yeah, those guards are really strict about it. I'll tell them off for ya. Say, what's your name again?"

The raven-haired trainer grins and exclaims,"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town! And this is my partner, Pikachu." He jabs a thumb to the Pokemon on his shoulder who chirped,"Pika Pi!" White gasps and bounds over. White swipes the mouse Pokemon off his master's shoulder and cooed,"Well aren't you a cutie? I haven't seen much Kanto Pokemon here in Unova." The yellow mouse smiles sheepishly and murmurs,_"Aw stop it. You're making me blush." _White bends over and places the Pokemon on the floor and says,"Okay, head on back up and grab your friends. Cause' this battle may take a while." White's eyes get a devious glare and Ash bounds over to the statue.

The stone is disappearing back up to the surface and leaves White and Pikachu there to chat. White taps her foot and murmurs,"So. How many regions have you and Ash traveled to?" Pikachu's ears perk up and he squeaks,_"We've been to like every single region there is! Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and here! You name it, we've seen it all!" _White laughs and says a little wistfully,"Man, I wish I could travel everywhere. But since I'm Champion, it's really hard to go." Pikachu nods and explains,_"I've met my fair share of Pokemon Champions and my master has almost been able to defeat them. But he always seems to lose in the 5th or 6th round." _White's eyebrows furrow and asks,"What do you mean 5th and 6th round?

Pikachu answers patiently,_"Yeah_,_ in other regions, they have the trainers battle each other. The way you do it here in Unova puzzled Ash but he managed." _White nods curtly and is about to ask another question when the grinding stone lowers back down again. Now Ash isn't the only person riding the platform. A young girl with a bundle of purple hair is standing next to Ash. Her brown eyes sparkle in excitement as she exclaims,"Oh wow! You're the Champion? But I thought Alder was the Champion..? Meh, whatever! My name is Iris and I wanna be a Dragon Master! Oh and meet my friend, Axew!" A little dragon Pokemon known as an Axew pops out of her bushel of hair and gapes at White.

A voice answers,"Yes, Alder used to be the Champion. But he obviously has been bested by this girl." The voice was coming from a teenage boy with green hair that was gelled up. The teenager is dressed in a black tuxedo which White didn't question. His equally green eyes glistened as he begins to say,"Hello, my name is Ci-" when White asks,"Cilan, what are you doing outside of your Gym?" The boy laughs and says,"Oh ho ho, so you do remember me! Ah, I remember like it was yesterday. How is your Oshawott or has he evolved?" White had challenged Cilan 3 years ago at the beginning of her journey. She had battled him because she had Oshawott, a water type. Cilan was a grass type specialist and battled with a Pansage.

White nods silently and slips a Pokeball in her hand. White says,"Samurott, come on out!" With a flash of white, the Formidable Pokemon appeared and roared. White put a hand on his neck as Ash exclaims,"Oh wow! A Samurott! I have one too!" He flings a Pokeball in the air and yells,"Samurott, come out and say hi!" Another Samurott pops out and scampers over to White's. The Samurott is barking,"Sam Samur rott!" but abruptly freezes under the glare White's starter gave it. White's Formidable Pokemon was larger than Ash's by a long shoot. White sighed and says,"Come on, Samurott. Make nice." White's Samurott huffs and stomps over to her side.

White strokes the sleek blue Pokemon's neck and says,"Sorry about that. Samurott isn't usually like this. Well, I may as well show you the rest of my team. Unlatching 5 other Pokeballs from her belt, she's about to fling them open when Ash says,"Oh oh oh! Unleash them one at a time!" White nods and plucks a certain black and yellow Pokeball. Her eyes glint excitedly and says,"Haxorus! Come on out!" A blinding flash of light and a dragon Pokemon roars,"Hax Haxorus!" Iris squeals and squeaks,"Oh my gosh! You have a Haxorus!" Iris's Axew gaped at his final evolutionary form and jumps out, running over to Haxorus.

Axew trips and says,_"Uh hello, Mister uh.. Haxorus, sir!" _Haxorus glances down at Axew and says,_"Well, I'll be. Another fellow dragon type." _The two begin to strike up a conversation when Ash whines,"Show us your other Pokemon! This will take forever!" White grips 3 other strange looking Pokeballs. One was black with green spots. A second had a blue wave style. The last was blue with a sort of yellow X. She tossed them into the air and they all opened with a sharp POP! 3 large Pokemon formed before them. A big blue turtle with a gray shell stomped it's heavy feet. A fox-like black Pokemon with red streaks stood on it's hind legs, scratching the air with it's claws. Last, a tall human like Pokemon in what seemed to be armor clicked the pincers on it's chest.

Ash flipped open his Pokedex and wondered out loud,"Who are those Pokemon?" He scanned them all quickly and the robotic voice answered,"Carracosta, the Prototurtle Pokemon. Zoroak, the Illusion Fox Pokemon. Bisharp, the SwordBlade Pokemon." Ash murmured in amazement,"Wow, you've got seriously cool Pokemon." White clicked her tongue and teases,"There is one more I gotta show you." White pushes the button of a purple Master Ball that explodes to full size. She flings it into the air and says,"And now.. Reshiram, come on out!" The angelic white legendary Pokemon comes out and breaths out a plume of fire. Iris gasps and says,"Y-You've caught the l-legendary Pokemon R-Reshiram?!" White nods and explains,"It's a long story including many run ins with Team Plasma. But that's not the point. So. Ash. You think you've got what it takes to beat me?"

Ash gets a slightly crazy grin and says,"You bet!" White chuckles and says,"Follow me." They trace their steps back up to the temple. White claps her hands together and the ground before them begins to tremble. The floor lowers down and is replaced by a Pokemon battle floor. Ash zips over to one side when White strides confidently to the other. Lights flare and White shouts,"Cilan! Can you be the ref?" Cilan nods and announces,"The battle between Champion White and the challenger is about to begin! Are you both ready?" The two stare at each other and nod. Cilan smiles and says,"Alright, let the battle begin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So... This is my first story that has a battle scene in it so please don't hate me if it doesn't turn out great. I'm reading a lot of other fanfictions and am amazed at how good people can write stories. Enough chit-chat and on with the story. But first...

**Disclaimer: I have nothing silly or creative to say here. I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Back in Kanto, a TV set blared on full volume in the Ketchum household in little Pallet Town. It could be heard from all over the house, especially in the kitchen were Delia Ketchum and her Pokemon, Mr. Mime, did the dishes. The plates hovered in the air, courtesy of Mr. Mime's Psychic, and were scrubbed clean by a soaked sponge. Mr. Mime's long white fingers commanded the plates to zoom on over to Delia, where she wiped them clean with a rag. Together the two worked quickly as they listened to a TV commercial say,"Just call 1-800-GRO-OMME and we'll spruce up your Pokemon real pretty!" The cheery voice was replaced by a lively battle tune.

Delia gasped and exclaimed to Mr. Mime,"Oh, Mimey! That's the Pokemon League series starting!" Delia had received a phone call from Ash who happily stated,"Mom, check up on the Unova Channel 2514! I might be on TV if I make it through the Pokemon League! Wish me luck!" Delia was excited for her son and wished him luck in his upcoming challenge. Now the moment had come and the episode was starting. Delia motioned for Mr. Mime to stop and his Psychic blue glow vanished. The plates drifted back onto the counter in neat piles and the two rushed off into the living room to watch the show.

Delia settled down on the couch and Mr. Mime opened the window shutters to let more light in. A knocking on the door barely removed Delia's attention to the screen and she said,"Mimey, would you get that?" Mr. Mime exhaled and tramped on over to the door. The Barrier Pokemon opened the door to an trio of excited people. Among them was Professor Oak, Tracy, and Misty. Professor Oak stepped into the threshold and said,"So, Delia. I hear Ash is taking part in the Unova Pokemon League." Misty bounds over to the couch and exclaims,"Yeah! I hope he wins this time!" Tracey smiles embarrassed and mumbles,"Well, this _is _Ash we're talking about. But I still have complete confidence he'll walk out of this a Champion." Delia shushes them excitedly and remarks,"Oh look! There is Ash!" The living room quiets down as they all sit down and watch the show.

In Unova, White and Ash stood far apart on the battle field. White tipped her hat down and whips out a Pokeball. She smiles from underneath the shade of her hat and says,"Samurott, it's showtime!" The orb flies open and out comes White's Samurott who barks,"Samur ROTT!" Ash smiles widely and looks to his faithful mouse Pokemon. He nods his head and Pikachu jumps off his shoulder with a "Pika Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu touches down onto the floor with a hop. Samurott glares at Pikachu who freezes but shakes off the menacing look. A impressed-looking Iris and Axew stood behind Cilan and she remarks,"Wow, Ash made a smart choice! Pikachu will be totally effective against Samurott, who is a water type!"

Cilan glances left to right and says,"Alright, begin!" Ash is about to shout an attack when White commands,"Use Surf, Samurott!" Samurott roars and a mighty gush of water comes from nowhere, raising gradually with the Formidable Pokemon surfing the white foamy surface. Pikachu is taken by surprise but Ash shouts,"Pikachu, jump up and use Iron Tail!" Pikachu nods and leaps up into the air, his tail shining a gleaming silver. The electric mouse seems miniscule compared to the gigantic wave of water that overlooked the Pokemon. Ash smiles, thinking he's got this under control but it quickly falls apart when White yells,"Samurott, use Hydro Pump!"

Both mouse Pokemon and trainer are taken back by surprise when Samurott opens it's mouth and a pounding jet of water comes barreling towards the airborne Pikachu. Ash utters,"What the..?!" as Pikachu squeaks,"Pika pi?" Pikachu's tail flickers back to it's normal state when it is intercepted by the jet of water. The Hydro Pump knocks Pikachu out of the air who flops back to the ground like a sad Magikarp. Pikachu laid there, dazed as Ash shouted,"Watch out, Pikachu!" Pikachu shook his head and gazed confused at the roaring wave of water that was descending down on him. **SPLOOSH! **The wave of water crashed down on poor Pikachu along with Samurott. Water goes exploding everywhere and douses all in the vicinity.

White and Ash had covered their eyes from the salty spray. Ash gasped in shock as White smiled sadly. Pikachu's eyes were swirly as he murmured,"Pika..." Over by the sidelines, Iris gasped,"Wow, only _two _moves were needed to defeat Pikachu! Her Samurott must be really strong!" Cilan grimaced as he announced,"Pikachu is unabled to battle! Samurott is the winner!" Ash gasped in shock and ran over to his friend. He picked up the soaked mouse and murmured,"Are you alright, Pikachu?" The electric Pokemon's eyes fluttered and he squeaked,"Pika pi." White sighed from her side and said,"I'm truly sorry, Pikachu. But that's how its gonna be if you want my title." Ash smiled down on his buddy and said,"Take a long rest, Pikachu. You did great." He carried the exhausted Pokemon over to his side and laid him next to him.

Back in the Ketchum house, Misty gasped as she watched the large wave crash down. Misty wondered out loud,"That girl's water Pokemon is super strong! What a Pokemon!" Tracey frowned as he remarked,"Aw, come on, Misty. We're here to cheer on Ash." Misty turned to him and pouted,"Yeah but still... That water Pokemon is really tough!" Delia laughed lightly and said,"Don't give up on Ash yet, Misty. He's got a few tricks up his sleeve!" Misty turned away and grumbled,"Yeah, and so does that other girl..."

Ash's eyes glinted brighter as he unhooked his next Pokeball. He tossed it onto the battleground and shouted,"Serperior, come on out!" A white light flashed and a majestic green snake-like Pokemon slithered out and sighed,"Serper Serperior." The grass-type coiled up so it was more long than tall. Green and yellow leaf-like patterns snaked it's long body. White gasped and said,"Wow, you have a Serperior? Nice..!" Ash smiles and says,"Thanks! But this isn't a beauty contest. On with the battle!" White nodded and said,"Okay, Ash! There's no holding back! You can have the first move!"

Ash nods and says,"Serperior, use Leaf Storm!" The Regal Pokemon straightened up and circles of sharp leaves swirled in mid-air. The grass-type flicked it's tail and sent the projectiles flying. Samurott stamped it's feet, awaiting an order. White orders,"Samurott, use Ice Beam!" Samurott howls as a blinding beam of ice came flying out of his open mouth. The icy laser intercepts the razor sharp leaves that sliced through the air. The Ice Beam encased the leaves in a block of ice which sent them hurtling to the ground.

The chunks of ice plummeted to the floor as Ash shouted,"Serperior, use Attract!" The leaf snake coiled itself up and danced in a circle, singing,"Ser per pior!" The grass-type halted it's rhythmic dance and smiled sweetly to Samurott. It blinked and magenta translucent hearts go spiraling towards the Formidable Pokemon. Samurott barked confused,"Sam?" as the hearts passed through his body. White gasped as her Pokemon's body glowed soft pink and the tough water-type was googly eyed. It puffed up it's chest, seeming to try to impress Serperior.

White chuckles and muses,"So, your Serperior is a girl? Interesting strategy, Ash." Ash smiled excitedly and exclaims,"Serperior, use Leaf Blade!" The tip of the long snake's tail shined bright green as it snaked it's way to the entranced Samurott. Samurott barked happily, watching Serperior come closer. White hollered,"Samurott! Use your Megahorn! That will surely impress her!" Samurott asked uncertainly,"_Are you sure that will impress her?_" He glanced over his armored shoulder and White nodded confidently.

Samurott's eyes glinted with happiness as he said,"_Oh, alright! Check this out, baby!_" The sneaky grass-type was almost upon him when his shell horn flashed like liquid silver. Serperior was about to strike when she realized what was going on. Samurott, who was entranced by love, shoved his horn onto Serperior's body, scoring a direct hit. Ash screamed,"What in the world?!" as Serperior recoiled from the strong Bug-type move. Serperior back-tracked but hit back hard with her Leaf Blade. But As soon the super effective move made contact with Samurott, his dazed gaze was dropped as he exclaimed,"_What just happened?__ Woah, was I under an Attract attack? Not cool!_" Both Pokemon gasped for breath, both have been hit by a super effective move.

White smirked as she said,"Samurott, finish with Ice Beam!" The tired Pokemon charged it's beam of ice as Serperior huffed for air. Ash shrieked,"Come on, Serperior! He's about to attack! Leaf Blade!" But it was too late. The Royal Pokemon's tail glowed but it quickly flickered out as the powerful Ice Beam found it's target. A large puff of smoke hissed into the air as ice met grass. As it settled, Samurott stood over the unconscious Serperior. Samurott tossed back it's head and roared. Cilan frowned and shouted,"Serperior is unable to battle! The winner is Samurott!" Ash stood there speechless. He lifted his numb arm and mumbled,"Serperior, you battled hard. Take a good rest!" The exhausted Pokemon was returned to it's sanctuary as White boasted,"You still got what it takes to beat me, Ash?"

Ash stared at the Pokeball in hand and yelled,"This battle isn't over yet, White! I'm still fighting!" White nodded and replied,"Good! Stand up and fight to your last Pokemon!" Ash's eyes glinted excitedly as he whipped out another Pokeball, shouting,"Emboar, come on out!" White raised an eyebrow at the strange choice. Iris over in the audience of two exclaimed,"Ash, you're such a little kid! Emboar is weak against a water-type!" Cilan shushed her and mumbled quickly,"This is Ash, we're talking about. He doesn't rely on brute strength or type match-ups." The Pokeball popped open and a massive boar-like Pokemon shot out and snorted.

The Mega Fire Pig Pokemon had fiery fur that ruffled as it flexed it's muscles. A beard of flames flickered around it's chin as it snorted out black smoke. His red eyes glinted deviously as it eyed Samurott. Cilan swished his hand through the air and said,"Battle begin!" White wasn't polite this round as she commanded,"Samurott, use Surf!" The tidal wave appeared yet again as it swirled menacingly above the fire pig who sweatdropped. Samurott rode on the surface but you could tell it was taking up all it's effort. Ash shouted,"Don't be afraid, Emboar! Use Arm Thrust!"

Emboar's beefy arms shined white as he charged up his attack. The semi-weak wave was approaching quickly as the fire-type stared down it's weakness. Samurott was almost upon the fire pig as it thrusted it's arms powerfully, smacking the wave with all it's might. **FOOSH! **As it's arms connected, the wave exploded into a vivid rainbow which glimmered happily in the air. Samurott wasn't as lucky. The water disappeared under it's feet and left it free-falling to the ground. The Formidable Pokemon fell to the floor with a painful flop. White screamed,"Samurott!" At the sound of her voice, Samurott struggled to his feet.

Samurott glared at the Emboar and snarled. White shouted,"Use Megahorn!" Samurott trotted to Emboar with blinding speeds, his horn liquid silver. Ash smirked slightly as he commanded,"Use Head Smash!" Perfect timing. Samurott's silver horn was in Emboar's face as Emboar lugged his head forward in a devastating headbutt. Both Pokemon's heads collided and Samurott shuddered under the rock-type attack. His horn was just an inch away from Emboar, so close but yet so far. Samurott laid dazed on the ground as White whispered,"No, Samurott." Cilan waited 5 seconds and shouted,"Samurott is unable to battle! Emboar is the winner!"

Ash's face was covered under his hat as he smiled at his win. White stood in shock as she lifted her arm, returning Samurott to his ball. She wiped the front of the ball and murmured,"You battled hard, Samurott. Thank you." White looked up from her Pokeball and said,"Smart move, Ash! Now for my next Pokemon! Go, Haxorus!" **POP! **The Axe Jaw Pokemon came on out and crashed to the floor, landing heavily on it's legs. "Haxor Haxorus!" It hollered a battle cry and glared at the fire pig.

Iris squealed and said amazed,"She's using Haxorus! Go Haxorus!" Cilan wiggled a finger at her and teased,"You are rooting for Ash, are you Iris?" Iris shooed his finger away, her eyes locked on the huge dragon Pokemon. "Mm-hm, yeah Cilan. Whatever you say. Now shush!" Cilan rolled his eyes and announced,"The battle between Champion White and the challenger Ash commences... now!"

* * *

Author's Note: Aaaand.. SCENE! Didn't want to make the battle way too long for my taste. Just hold your Ponyta (Lol see wut I did there?) and I'll have Chapter 5 out soon. Leave a review and maybe favorite/follow if you've enjoyed! K thnx bye!


End file.
